planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
NS Decimator
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = NS Decimator |Image = NS Decimator.png |Description = Designed for raw power, the Decimator is unmatched in its destructive potential against enemy vehicles and infantry. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = Rocket Launchers |Fire Rate = 200 |MaxDamage = 975 |MinDamage = 975 |MaxInDamage = 350/0.35 |MinInDamage = 50/5 |DamageType = Infantry Rocket Launchers, Explosive Splash |Velocity = 60 |Reload Speed = 5.7s |Ammunition = 1/9 |Hip Accuracy = 3.5/3.5/3.5/3.5/2 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/1/0.1/1/2 |Range = Long |Fire Modes = Dumbfire |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799}} |-|Black = |-|Gold = |-|Heatwave = |-|Jackpot = The Decimator is the second most powerful weapon available to infantry, after C-4 . Decimators fire slow rockets, reloads slowly, and is slow to pull out. However, for close range ambushes against tanks, Sunderers, and MAX suits, this weapon is the best option. In general usage The Decimator will require one less rocket than the default launchers to kill a vehicle. The decimator used to have almost no splash damage but this has been changed. The Decimator now has good splash damage. This weapon is not empire specific, usable by Heavy Assaults of all factions. Purchasing with Daybreak Cash will unlock it for all characters on your account. Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS Decimator. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the NS Decimator. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the NS Decimator. Ribbons Medals History * Game Update Number 1 ** The NS Decimator rocket launcher released to all empires * Hotfixes for November and December 2012 ** The Decimator reload animation has been fixed. * Performance Update Number 2 ** This is an increase of 0.5 to the decimator and 1.0 to all other launchers (Hip accuracy Changes) ** Launch Speed: 30 m/s ** Acceleration: 40 m/s ** Max speed: 60 m/s ** Gravity: 2.5 ** Decimator and Engineer anti-vehicle turret damage = 1335 * Patch March 13th, 2014 ** Liberator resistance to non lock-on rocket launchers (decimator & default launchers) increased from -87.5% to -70% *** No longer 2 shot liberators. (critical damage @ 2) * August 5, 2014 Update ** Updated the NS Decimator description. ** Inner Blast damage reduced from 1000 to 650 *** The decimator required a larger blast damage reduction to make it possible for a soldier with max rank flak armor to survive the direct hit ** Inner Blast radius reduced from 0.5 meters to 0.35 meters * October 30, 2014 Update ** NS Decimator-G version added ** NS Decimator-B version added * November 12, 2014 Hotfix ** Decimator G/B and Annihilator G/B should now update launcher kill objective under Heavy Assault directives (PS-763) * April 9th, 2015 Update ** Bugfix - Decimator: 3P: Reload animation is out of sync * April 27, 2016 Update ** NS Annihilator, NS Decimator, and The Kraken have received updated models and textures. * May 3, 2016 Hotfix ** Active Hive Shield *** Increased resist for resist type 34 (Direct damage of Decimator) to 45 from 37 ** Active Hive Core *** Increased resist for resist type 34 (Direct damage of Decimator) to 25 from 0 *March 12, 2018 Update **NS "Jackpot" Decimator added for Saint Patrick's Day. Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Heavy Assault